


E is for Engaging

by mattsloved1



Series: Sherlock Alliteration Series [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago Sherlock gave up on emotions. Then John Watson came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Engaging

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from. Once again, thank you Verity for your help. :)

Everybody knows Sherlock Holmes is an expert in extracting information. His ego ensures it while enlightening Lestrade as Anderson exacerbates each encounter by energetically ejaculating errors. Eclipsing idiots encircling him, Sherlock eradicates the evil encompassing London. Most find it easy excluding him based on how he executes his exploits.

The exception is John Watson. He is an enigma to Sherlock. An empathetic and ethical entity, he enjoys the excitement found in escaping dangerous engagements. His earlier experiences equipped him with the endurance needed for Sherlock's extreme eccentricities. Occasionally eruptive exchanges do ensue despite John exercising evenness, due to the detective's egotistical effrontery.

Sherlock expects John's earnest esteem for him to expire eventually. While evolving, he was enlightened about excruciating estrangements and estimated that eluding emotional entanglements was vital. Enter enchanting and easygoing John Watson and Sherlock was enticed to feel it essential to engage again.

John employed his eyes and ears and espied an emotional and electrifying being under the empty exterior. By earnestly establishing equilibrium in Sherlock's existence he was entrusted with exclusive secrets his entrancing friend exposed. Embracing his erratic partner entirely, John found himself enamored of the exotic and extraordinary Sherlock Holmes. These endearments were enthusiastically echoed by Sherlock. He estimated there were enough enemies to ensnare as they enjoyed their eternity together.


End file.
